Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley: After the Battle
by HPGW23
Summary: Harry and Ginny get back together soon after the battle. Ron is not too pleased, but they couldn't care less. All they care about is how they can finally be together forever. Rated T for one use of strong language, and mild sexual situations. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1 - The Nightmare

Chapter 1

As soon as Harry reached his four poster bed, he collapsed onto it and fell asleep. But unfortunately, his sleep was troubled by the last thing he  
>wanted to be troubled by: a nightmare.<p>

Harry found himself awoken the next morning by the sound of someone walking towards him, and the sweet scent of flowers. Harry smiled; he knew the scent well, and he knew who it was that was walking towards him. As the sound of Ginny Weasley's footsteps stopped, he felt her hair on his arm as she bent down, and the feeling of her soft, warm lips on his cheek. Harry almost woke up to look at her, but the words that then came out of her mouth stopped him.

"I hate you, Harry Potter."

Harry suddenly felt nothing but pure pain and heartbreak. He heard Ginny walk away. He could barely think, move, or breath, and he felt no will to do so, even if he could. The woman he loved, who was the reason he carried on, the reason he'd come back, the reason he was alive, hated him.

Coming back was a mistake.

The next thing Harry knew, it was the night of Fred's funeral. Harry couldn't help but feel a huge amount of admiration for George; his twin had died, but George managed to keep his spirit alive by celebrating the life he had by having a huge party after the funeral's service. Harry sat on a stool during the celebrations, watching Ginny dance with several of the guests.

Put simply, Harry was losing the will to live. Now he knew what death was like, suicide didn't seem so bad. Ginny hated him, which gave him no real reason to remain on earth, and if he died, he would be able to be with those who had died: his parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, Hedwig, Mad-Eye, Colin, Cedric. Sadly, Crabbe would be there too, but Harry didn't care. Ginny hating him wasn't the only reason why Harry's life was so miserable, there was all the reporters and... well that was it. But then, that was only two problems, Ginny being the only one that bothered him anyway. If he died, then the rest of the Weasleys would be distraught, so would Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hagrid. Who would look after Teddy?

Harry's mind spiralled out of control, and he did the only thing that he could think of doing: he downed a bottle of Firewhiskey, followed by two more.

Harry sat there for a while, then he looked up at Ginny again, she was drinking a bottle of Firewhiskey herself. Before Harry realised what he was doing, he stood up and staggered over to her, grabbed her waist, kissed her, and took her towards the house. Everything happened in a rush. They drunkenly ran up to her room, then they were in bed and their clothes were off, and then Harry was feeling this wonderful feeling, and then he and Ginny were both moaning and yelling, and then... Harry found himself now waiting for Ginny to tell him something.

She came towards him, stared, and spoke in a deadly voice, "I'm pregnant, Harry."

Then, Harry was at the table with the rest of the Weasleys, and Ginny revealed that she was not going back to Hogwarts for her final year, and she explained why. Harry was immediately knocked flat on his back by five very angry Weasley brothers.

Harry let Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron kick and punch him, as he listened to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley speak to Ginny. He heard her mother  
>yelling at her. "You were drunk? I'm so ashamed of you, Ginny! I thought you knew better!"<p>

Suddenly, Harry found himself back in his four poster bed in the Gryffindor common room. He sat up and called for Kreacher, who appeared with  
>a tray of sandwiches.<p>

"Master Harry called? What does he need? Would he like some well deserved sandwiches that Kreacher has made him?"

Harry smiled at the house-elf. "Some sandwiches would be fine Kreacher. Please tell me the date."

"Sunday 3rd May 1998, Master," croaked Kreacher, "Master has just defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Harry sighed in relief. It had been a nightmare. He hadn't gotten Ginny pregnant, and the Weasleys didn't hate him.

"Anything else, Master Harry?" asked Kreacher.

"Yes, Kreacher. Please tell me when Regulas was most proud of you."

Kreacher pondered, "I cannot remember Master. I cannot tell you! Bad Kreacher!"

"No, Kreacher!" Harry almost yelled, before he realised Ron and Hermione, snuggled up together in the bed next to his.

"Kreacher, I forbid you from ever punishing yourself for anything, ever again," said Harry quietly so as not to wake up Ron and Hermione.

Kreacher nodded.

"Now, Kreacher," continued Harry, "the reason I asked was because I want you to know this: however proud Regulas was when he was most proud of you, I am ten times prouder than that now, and he would be too."

Kreacher's eyes leaked as he stared at Harry, "Oh Master Harry! Kreacher feels very proud that Master Harry and Master Regulas think that! Very proud, indeed!"

Harry smiled at the house elf, "Now Kreacher, go and get some rest, and move all of your things into the basement at 12 Grimmauld Place, as that will be your new bedroom."

Kreacher stared again, "Really, Master?"

"Yes, Kreacher, and take the painting of Walburga Black down there with you, to keep you company."

Kreacher looked at loss for words, "Thank you, Master Harry! May Kreacher go right away?"

"Of course, Kreacher. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Master Harry!" And with that, Kreacher disappeared.

Harry lay back down, but as he began to drift away to sleep, a terrible thought struck him. Just because they hadn't actually said it yet, perhaps the Weasleys really did hate him. Perhaps Ginny hated him.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reunion

Chapter 2: The Reunion

Harry found himself waking up groggily a few hours later. He heard two voices talking downstairs.

"Really Ginny, just let him rest for a while."

"He's been resting for more than a day, Hermione! And besides, I'm not going to wake him up, I'm just going to sit with him for a while."

Harry felt relaxed. Ginny did sound angry, but clearly that was at Hermione and not him. Plus, she sounded quite anxious to see him, surely she wouldn't be so anxious to tell him she hated him would she.

"Ron won't be happy about this, you know."

"I don't give a damn about whether Ron is happy about this or not, Hermione! Don't side with him just because you two are together now!"

For a moment, Hermione stayed silent, then she spoke again, changing the subject slightly. "Does the rest of your family know about you and Harry?"

Ginny said nothing for a second; Harry suspected she was rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I told them after you three left on your... well, whatever the hell it was you were doing. They suspected it before, I guess. Percy wasn't there, of course, but he knows now."

"And they know that you two broke up?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, and they understood, and they want us to get back together, and now this damn war's over, I want to go and see him," replied Ginny impatiently.

"Alright, just... don't wake him up."

"I'm not going to wake him, Hermione. I'm going to wait until he wakes up himself. I've waited for years Hermione, I think I can wait til the sweet prat wakes up!"

"How many people have you called "prat"? asked Hermione, and it sounded like she actually wanted an answer.

"Just Harry and my brothers. I've got them all in memorised from oldest to youngest: the cool prat, the blistered prat, the ultimate definition of the term prat, the funny prats, the bloody prat, and the sweet prat. Or the brave prat."

Hermione probably sniggered, but Harry couldn't hear.

"See you later, Ginny," she said.

Harry heard Ginny's footsteps coming up the stairs, and he slowly rubbed his eyes, reached for his glasses, and put them on. Just as he stood up, Ginny entered the dormitory.

Her eyes widened upon seeing him, and before he knew, she had flung herself towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. She was soon shaking and sniffling, and Harry knew that she was crying; something that would normally come as a surprise to him, but not today. After everything that had happened, it had surprised him that she had been able to show her wit downstairs with Hermione.

Harry was about to say something, when Ginny suddenly lifted her head, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled herself up to kiss him. It was the longest kiss they had ever shared, and quite possibly the best, which was really something considering the competition. Ginny finally ended the kiss, and touched his cheek, as if to check that he was real. Then, she returned her head to his chest.

"I-I thought you were... d-d-d..." she sobbed.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, I had to," he replied softly, tears gently running down his own face now.

"I thought I lost you forever," she said quietly, her sobs subsiding.

"I'm here," he said, "Your sweet prat is here."

Ginny managed to give a small, sniffly giggle. "You heard then," she said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, you woke me up anyway."

"Sorry," she murmured. To his surprise, she actually looked a little guilty.

"No, I'm glad you did."

"Well," she purred, letting out a breath, "if my sweet prat is here, allowing me to have meaningful contact with him, then that must mean he is able to stay with me forever now, does it?"

"It does."

"Well then, I think we'll cut out the part where you beg me to take you back, and just say that we're back together already. Is that okay with you?"

"That sounds just fine."

Ginny giggled again. "There's a good boyfriend."

Harry smiled. "Do you want to go down to the Hall and see your family?"

Ginny, who was busy gently caressing his chest, shook her head. "No," she said. Though she was smiling, her tone was quite serious. "I want to stay here with you for a while."

Harry gave a slight nod, and led Ginny to his bed. He sat down on the edge, but she lay down and pulled him next to her. Harry had no desire to stop her. Once they were laying together, Ginny turned toward him slightly, and resumed her caressing of his chest as she looked at him.

"Will you tell me what you were doing for these past few months?" she asked.

"I'll tell you now if you want," he offered.

"Only if you want to."

"I want to."

So, Harry spent half an hour explaining to Ginny about horcruxes, the deathly hallows, Tom Riddle, Snape, Dumbledore, everything. Ginny didn't interrupt him for the most part, but when he told her that she was his last though before Voldemort killed him, a rare moment occured in which her emotions overcame her. She'd swiftly pulled him towards her, and kissed him fiercely, almost desperately, on the lips, as if attempting to relieve him of all common sense. This was an act that she repeated, when he told her that he returned to the living so he could be with her.

When Harry finished his story, he decided to tell Ginny about his nightmare. Ginny listened intently, and smiled softly when he had finished.

"Harry," she began, "I could never hate you. I hated the things you had to do to me, but I could never hate you. You did all that to protect me. I forgave you for what you did to me immediately after you did it because of that." Her soft smile slowly transformed into a mischievious one. "But there is one part of that dream that is true."

"And what's that?" he asked, curiously.

"We will be having children together Harry. Although I do think that we should wait a few years. Oh, and I think we should get married first too."

Harry stared at her, dumbfounded. It was either that or laugh out loud, at how flatly she had expressed her desire to have children with him. I might as well have been Luna who had said it.

Ginny smirked at him, "You're going to have all the time in the world to stare at me, Harry, and as much as I love seeing you stare at me, I'd quite like to finish our little chat first."

Harry shook himself, "Uh, yeah, uh... go on, Gin. What else is there, you'd like to talk about?"

Ginny's soft, gentle smile returned, "I just want to tell you something."

"Right," said Harry, giving a slight nod, "Go on."

"I love you, Harry."

Before Harry could respond, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, as if not expecting him to respond. For a moment, Harry didn't. The most wonderful feeling spread through him. Ginny Weasley loved him. Finally, someone had told him they loved him! And what better person than Ginny?

"I love you too, Ginny."

Ginny smile widened, and she looked up into Harry's face, leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Imagine what the reporters will say," she giggled, when they broke apart.

Harry grinned and sat up, "They can just about go to hell," he replied, "I've said it before: I've had enough trouble. I don't care about the reporters. They care about my story, not me. From this day on, there is nothing special about me. I'm just Harry."

Suddenly, Ginny rolled her eyes, and grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt, pulling his face down to hers.

"You're my Harry," she corrected him, and kissed him as fiercely and as passionately as she had ever done before.

They broke apart after what felt like hours, and Harry grinned again.

"And I'm bloody glad of it."


	3. Chapter 3 - Ron's Reaction

Harry and Ginny lay on the bed, just silently holding each other. Ginny's arms were wrapped around Harry so tightly, it was almost as if she was afraid a sudden storm may tear apart the dormitory, and blow him away. After a few minutes, Harry noticed that Ginny had fallen asleep. Harry didn't really feel so tired anymore, but was content at just being able to hold Ginny. As far as he was concerned, their reunion was a great way to start off his new life.

Sadly, this was to be tarnished by one Ronald Weasley, who burst through the door looking so comically furious that he put Uncle Vernon to shame.

Harry would have laughed at his almost totally red best friend who looked as if he might explode, but that was just it: Ron looked like he might explode.

'What the hell are you doing?!' he yelled.

'Ron. Ron! Leave them alone!' came Hermione's voice. She seemed partly exhausted, partly afraid, and partly angry.

Ginny, who had somehow been devoid of all reaction to her brother bursting in noisily and yelling, as if she had been expecting him to do so, calmly opened one eye.

'We were resting,' she said simply, 'which is now very difficult to do with you here.'

Hermione appeared in the doorway. 'Ronald!' she panted, but Ron ignored her.

'You're still jerking each other around!' He looked directly at Ginny now. 'Just because this bloody war's over it doesn't mean I'm going to allow you to...'

'Ronald,' said Ginny politely, 'I'll try to put this as nicely as I can: Fuck off.'

Ron glared at his sister, seemingly lost for words. Harry in the mean time was having great trouble supressing his laughter, not only at Ginny's request, but also at the fact that Hermione seemed be having difficulty doing the same thing.

Harry also found this encounter with Ron rather inconvinient: when he woke up, he had made a mental note to himself to ask Ron how George was coping, but this didn't seem appropriate in the current situation.

Ron started mumbling darkly; he stilled seemed to be unable to think of anything to say in response. Eventually, he muttered, 'See you downstairs,' and left.

Hermione glared at him as he did so, but once he was on his way, she turned to Ginny.

'I told you not to wake him up, Ginny,' she said somewhat disapprovingly, but the corners of her mouth were pointing upwards slightly; she was clearly very glad that Harry and Ginny were back together.

'I was already awake, Hermione,' explained Harry, 'I heard you too downstairs, and when I woke up I wasn't tired anymore, so I wouldn't have slept for much longer anyway.'

Hermione nodded, 'Right then, I'll see you two downstairs, and don't worry about Ron, he's just being-'

'Ron,' finished Ginny, 'See you in a minute, Hermione.' Hermione left.

Ginny kissed Harry, and stood up. 'I think we should go down now,' she said.

'I'm going to wash first, then I'll come down,' replied Harry, standing up as well.

'Right,' said Ginny, then she smirked, 'I think I'll tell George about what I said to Ron, he'll be very proud of me.'

Harry decided to ask now, 'How is he?'

Ginny smiled, 'He's doing better than you'd think. He's saying that Fred wouldn't want us to be sad. I thought he might say that eventually, but not so soon.'

Harry was reminded of the only positive element of his nightmare, and his admiration for George from that nightmare became real.

'Hurry up and have your wash, love,' said Ginny, 'My family wanted to see you when you woke up.'

'Right,' replied Harry, 'see you in a bit, Gin.'

Ginny smiled as she left, but it was obvious that she didn't really want to leave him yet.

Once she had gone, Harry went into the bathroom and undressed. He saw that there were some more clothes waiting there for him. He assumed Kreacher had brought them at some point.

As he showered, he thought about the Weasley's. He knew they all thought of him as family, but he was surprised that they wanted him with them considering they had just lost a son and a brother. Harry knew Fred's death wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't have thought they'd have wanted anyone who wasn't blood related to be with them at the moment, of course, with the exception of Bill's wife, Fleur. As much as they thought of Harry as family, that didn't mean he _was_ family. But Harry wasn't complaining, he loved them all as family too, and if they wanted him with them at this time, or anytime, then he would be happy to be with them.

His biggest problem was Ron. He had thought that, now that the war was over, he wouldn't mind Harry being with Ginny, but Harry was afraid that Ron might make him choose between them. Harry would most definitely choose Ginny if this were to be the case, but that didn't make the situation any easier.

The only relief he felt over this was that at least Ginny's parents and other brothers were okay with it. In fact, they _wanted_ Harry to be with Ginny. This almost surprised him: they knew what he had to do to her, but they really _wanted_ it? He was glad certainly, and even proud, but still surprised.

But what about Ron? He wasn't afraid of Ron. If there was one Weasley brother whom Harry wasn't afraid of, it was Ron. He was probably the most afraid of Bill. That didn't mean he _was_ afraid of Bill - quite the contrary, he really liked Bill - but he knew that Bill was the most protective of Ginny.

Harry suddenly wondered why he was comparing Bill and Ron, and after a while it hit him: Bill was fairer than Ron. If Harry hurt Ginny, which he had no intention of doing, but if he did, Bill would kill him. But he _wouldn't_ resent Harry for being in love with Ginny.

The same went for Charlie, Percy and George: they all wanted their little sister to be happy, but they were content just that. They didn't try to make their sister happy with what _they_ wanted for her. They were protective of her, but they didn't try to make her decisions. Ron, on the other hand, did.

Harry didn't know what to do about Ron, he could only hope that he would lighten up soon, because there was no way Harry was going to give up Ginny for anything now, and he was quite sure Ginny was having the same thoughts.

As soon as he had showered, and got dressed, he headed downstairs.

AN: Not too proud of this chapter, but here you are anyway. Also, I'm not really enjoying writing this story over all. I'll probably end it in a few chapters, and stick to one offs, which I enjoy writing more, and I think I am better at. Don't worry though, I won't abandon this story, but it'll be based around Harry and Ginny's relationship for a while after the war, rather than any other events after the war. My one offs will also be canon to this. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it (even if I didn't :P).


End file.
